


Get Started

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason smiles, and it's the most beautiful thing Tim's ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Started

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THE END!!! ;A; i finished a project i actually finished a project this is making me proud uwu

He rouses to the feel of rough stubble against his neck; wet tongue pressing against marked skin followed by curious nibbling teeth.

Tim doesn't quite flutter his eyes open – he really doesn't, no matter what Jason says – but he does admit to wrapping his arms around Jason's bicep tighter, arching his body to Jason's so he can feel the pleasant soreness in his backside, the satisfied ache around his legs as he flips them over to straddle Jason's unfairly amazing abs.

Jason smiles, and it's the most beautiful thing Tim's ever seen in his life.

"I love you, you know," Tim blurts out, stupidly, because this is Tim's _life_ now.

And Jason –

Jason's smile gets impossibly _larger_ , his eyes impossibly _brighter_ , and Tim is going to die because of that smile, Jason's smile is going to be the death of him and that doesn't even count the time that Jason actually _laughs_ , muffling the sounds into Tim's hair, which makes Tim hate his hair for the first time in eighteen years.

"You don't even know, how much I love you back," says Jason in reverence. His big palm on Tim's cheek, craddling Tim's jaw. His free hand on Tim's waist, grounding him to Jason's presence beneath his weight, to the love and affection and _everything_ clear in Jason's eyes.

Tim hasn't identified all of Jason's emotions yet, every single of his reaction to everything – like that time when they watched Skyfall and he said, _Q looks a lot like you_ , or when they watched Les Mis and he told Tim, _you should wear red more often_ – but it's okay, Tim thinks, leaning down to capture Jason's lips with his. He can always learn, and take his time.

Jason has accepted him – him Timothy Drake and the Red Robin, as one – and that's all that ever matters.


End file.
